


Gilded Mornings

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtains are irrelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Mornings

The sunbeam crept slowly across the floor, gilding papers and boots on its way. This wasn’t one of those mornings where it had a job to do and needed to be bright and alarming so it made an effort to keep itself in check. It tumbled over rumpled sheets, warm and golden, touching the edge of skin with something akin to awe, changing two bodies from a sleepy, relaxed sprawl to something subtly profound.

It didn’t often get to do this with both of them here so the beam tried to make this last, slowly creeping its way up to their eyes, pleased when the darker one shifted, not fully awake, to cast more shadow after the other murmured incoherently. The beam slipped over planes and angles, slowly coaxing two of its patrons from the embrace of the night not so long fled.

The pale one stretched and opened eyes that never failed to remind the beam of its home and when he smiled sleepily the beam knew the dark one must be awake, too. Perhaps he was gazing at his partners eyes with the same fondness the beam held for them. Then the pale one snuggled in closer to his companion and the beam warmed, pleased these two could find a moment to enjoy each other’s company and lit up the dark tips of the man’s hair the way it knew the pale one liked. When the dark one was pulled down into a kiss the beam counted this as a morning well done and decided it could continue on its day.

In the beams absence, the two on the bed drew in closer, pooling their own warmth together.


End file.
